1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component built-in multilayer board in which a component is built in a multilayer substrate including laminated base material layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a component built-in wiring board is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-260318. In the component built-in wiring board, a built-in IC chip is housed in a housing hole provided in a core substrate. The gap between a wall surface of the housing hole and the IC chip is filled with a resin filler. Built-up layers are provided on both principal surfaces of the core substrate.
In the component built-in wiring board disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-260318, it is necessary to form the housing hole in the core substrate in order to house the IC chip in the core substrate. That is, the manufacturing process for the component built-in wiring board is complicated as compared to the case where no component is built in.